Burnt Down Guild
by RachkieRox
Summary: Fairy Tail took on a guild-needed request and have returned after three months, to find that their guild have been burnt down by accident from a Magic Council member. The Magic Council take responsibility and decide to rebuild Fairy Tail's guild, making master split the guild into groups and putting them in different guilds. What will happen to everyone with this new change?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Burnt-Down Past**

**This is my second fanfic! Hope you guys will like it! Thanks for the support on the first one! :) :D :3 On with the new story!**

Magnolia Town Normal POV

"Wahh! That was a hard one, right Natsu?" Lucy asked to the flame mage who was currently weak due to the train ride back from Togan City.

* * *

Flashback (Two months ago)

As the master was standing on the second floor railing, his voice was echoed throughout the whole guild.

"My children, we'll be leaving the guild for a while. As of a request from the Magic Council, Fairy Tail will take down the dark guild in Togan City, Night Blade. They have been terrorizing the citizens there with dark magic and harming many people. The mages there are extremely talented with sword-to-sword battles, they've magic in those swords. EVERYONE IN FAIRY TAIL, WE WILL BE LEAVING TOMORROW AT NOON. NIGHT BLADE MUST BE TAKEN DOWN!"

Everyone cheered in response and filed out of the guild slowly to prepare for the long journey tomorrow.

"I'm getting FIRED UP!" Natsu roared with excitement. Team Natsu haven't had a mission in weeks due to their teammates having serious injuries from their last mission. Ambushed and tormented, they managed to make it back to the guild with smiles and laughter.

"This would be a nice way to warm up my body from the injuries." Erza nodded in agreement to the excitement from the table Team Natsu was sitting at.

"True, sitting here, waiting for the injuries to heal is such a pain." Gray groaned at his boredness.

"Well, I should head home to pack up. You guys, should too. You never know how long taking down a guild will take, you know?" Lucy wisely pointed out to them. Agreeing to talk more in the morning, they parted ways at the guild gates.

Lucy was walking along the sides of the river when the same guy reminded Lucy to be careful, always on the look out for the blonde mage that happened to flash back a reply along with a smile to the gentleman. Plue was walking beside Lucy when they reached their apartment, Lucy was tired and her muscles ached from doing nothing for the last while in the guild but chatting with the rest of Team Natsu.

Expecting to find a quiet house of peace, Lucy saw Erza munching on the cake she bought a couple days ago. While Gray was already stripped to his boxers, lounging on her couch as usual. While Natsu was nowhere in sight, confused, she still freaked out at Gray and Erza. But with their company her house became lively again, until she entered the bathroom to take her shower. Finding Natsu conducting his own fire experiments on Lucy's bath essentials.

"Lucy! Look! If you add fire to this, it turns into purple fire! But it's too bubbly when I eat it... Do you want to try some?" Natsu remarked with his usual goofy smile. But Lucy wasn't the least amused with Natsu, her eyebrowed was twitching as she ordered Natsu to get out of the bathroom.

"Well Plue, better send you back before you start melting in the hot water." Lucy said with the normal response from Plue, waving as he slowly vanished back to the spirit world.

* * *

After taking a bath, Lucy walked out to find that the others were still here.

"Don't you need to pack?" Lucy curiously asking.

"Nope, this mission would probably be over in a split second after we reach the guild." Gray smirked. "I've got all I need."

"Lucy, don't underestimate me. I am always ready for any adventure. My luggage is ready to go." Erza said, still munching on the cake.

"We'll just use what you brought Lucy! Right, Happy?" Natsu asked to the blue cat who was eating all the fishes that he could find in Lucy's fridge.

"What?! When did you ever give you permission to use my stuff?!" Lucy questioned with her mouth wide open. "Don't you ever think about it."

* * *

When Lucy reached the guild the next day, the guild was already packed with most of the guild members.

"Wow... Didn't think that everyone would come so early." Lucy murmured to herself when someone gently tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she found Erza with her usually wagon-full luggage.

"Good morning Lucy. Are you ready to go?" Erza asked as she swiftly pulled her luggage into the guild.

Nodding as Lucy was following Erza, deeper into the guild. Where they spotted Gray and Natsu sitting at their usual table. Natsu, noticing that the girls were here waved at them.

"We should be leaving soon." Gray said after the girls had took their seats. When the master came out of his office.

"My children, let us take down Night Blade!" his voice roared through the guild, everyone was ready and agreed with shouts and cheers. Everyone headed out of the guild towards the train station where the Magic Council reserved a train just for us to get to Togan City.

The fight and planning took a while but in three months, Fairy Tail were able to finally go back to the guild. As Dranbalt congratulated Fairy Tail at the train station.

That puts us back to the beginning of the story.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As the guildmates were talking to each other, I noticed something strange about the people. They seemed to be whispering to each other, I started to have a bad feeling about it. So I decided to approach someone.

"Um. Excuse me. But did anything happened here when we were gone?" I asked to a elderly woman who was chatting to a salesman. The lady hesitated for a moment, but began telling me what happened between the three months we were gone from Magnolia.

"About a month after you youngsters left, a fire bursted out in the direction of the guild. We tried to help out but we were too late and... Your whole guild burned down. Sorry to tell you this. We tried to pin down who did it but we still have no clue about the culprit." she spoke with great sorrow in her voice. I knew that the towns people cared a lot about us, since we happen to always help out in the town when necessary. When I turned around, I noticed that everyone was surrounding us, with tears in their eyes. Master, standing besides me, had his head down low. Covering his teary eyes but he rose his head again and faced everyone.

"At least none of us were caught in that fire." with an breaking voice, all of us walked to the guild to find what the elderly woman said. A burnt down guild filled with our happy moments, but there were members of the Magic Council who were standing by the ashes and rubble. Lahar was ordering people around when the master walked up to him, taking him by surprise. I happened to overhear their conversation.

"Sorry, Master Makarov. This was a mistake made by one of the members in the Defense team. Thinking that leaving a lit cigarette by a guild is all right." Lahar said with an apologetic tone. Master lifted his head towards the Magic council captain, "It's alright, I'm sure that we'll be able to build the guild up again in no time. With better inprovements."

"The Magic Council will that charge of rebuilding the guild. Thank you for your forgiveness." Lahar said. The master nodded in approvall and walked back to the members.

"Warren. I need you to use your Telepathy magic and let me contact the masters of the other guilds for a quick chat," master ordered the mage. Nodding, Warren was concentrating on his magic with the master. After a while, Warren lifted his hand from his forehead and the master was happy.

"With the chat I just had, I will be _disbanding_ Fairy Tail into groups for the meanwhile until the guild is rebuilt. The masters have accepted to take in members of Fairy Tail as their own. I will contact all of you again when the time comes." clearing his throat, Master began the groups.

"These will be groups, ..."

**AND STOP! That is the first chapter of the second fanfic! Hope you guys liked it. Though it's a little slowpaced... Well, comment/review for any suggestions and couplings. This time is up to you guys! And does anyone know how do put a survey or something onto my page or somewhere so you guys can vote... THANKS! :) :D :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Frightening Announcements.**

**First off... SORRY FOR THE WAITING OF THE UPDATES! My exam is finally over, so rest assured, I can continue on updating again! This is the second chap! Please enjoy! :) :D :3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL... **

With a cough out, the master began the groups, i was scared about being separated from everyone. But I guess this was for the best... *Sigh* My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast as names and guilds were soon said.

"Alzack, Levy, Gajeel and... Erza, you guys will be heading to Master Bob's guild. Blue Pegasus," I could almost see Erza faint, she was going to be stuck with Ichiya for who know how long. I let out a giggle and walked over to comfort Erza, who was going to turn into ashes from the the shock. I patted her back, well more like her armour in a friendly way while master continued the groups.

"Evergreen, Juvia and Elfman will go to Lamia Scale," oh, will Juvia have a hard time around Lyon (In the anime, Lyon fell in "Love in first sight" when he met Juvia) But Juvia seemed more disappointed about something else, she was thinking about being away from her "Gray-sama"

"In Mermaid Heel, only girls were allowed, meaning Cana, Bisca, Mira and Lisanna shall go there" I was beginning to worry about my team and group, not many were left and Sabertooth hadn't been called yet... I didn't want to go to Sabertooth with Minerva there... Remembering the damage I took in the games, I shuddered at the thought and my attention was focused on Master when Sabertooth's team was going to be called.

"Though Sabertooth is different, the master promised to treat Fairy Tail members gently. With no further ado, Natsu, Happy, Gray and..." I held my breathe at that point.

"Lucy." Whew, I was safe- Wait?! Me?! How could I be called? I was about to speak up when Natsu beaten me to it.

"OLD MAN! Are you crazy?! How could you put Lucy in Sabertooth?! Don't you remember what they did to Lucy?" Natsu shouted, silencing everyone from their small talks and farewells with each other. Master was speaking to Natsu silently, my state slowing going into shock, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me. Turning to Cana, her face told me her sorrow and pain for me.

"Sorry Luce... But that's what my cards foretold me... Sorry..." she whispered as I stared at the cards sticking into guild marks drawn on the ground. Especially at the one by Sabertooth, the face of a blondie with chocolate brown eyes, me. I hugged Cana in return but then pulled her away so I could see her face.

"It's OK Cana, your cards are always right!." I winked at her. "See ya soon!" as I picked up my luggage and walked over to Gray, who was easy to find, half-stripped already.

* * *

Soon I could see master walk over to us and signaled Gray over to Natsu and him, he glanced back at me before walking away. After a while, Natsu and Happy ran up to me, grasping me by my shoulders, he said "Don't worry Luce, I'll make sure that no one will hurt you!" I stared blankly at him, trying to take in all he said to me just now...

"Don't you think you're forgetting about someone else, you flame brain?" Gray snorted, behind Natsu. I glanced over Natus's shoulder and found that Gray was smirking back at me.

"Don't worry guys, I have the two of you and Happy." I said with a reassuring tone, "You two could probably take down Sabertooth in no time!" When master over to us.

"Natsu, Gray... I know that you'll protect Lucy for sure, but just don't break their guild. It's not the same as Fairy Tail. Gemma would not be too pleased about your actions, so Lucy," he turned to me. "Make sure that you watch over these two fools here..." I nodded and we walked towards the train station to go to Sabertooth.

* * *

The walk was a loud one as usually with everyone heading to the train station, when we all got to the station. It turned out that the Magic Council got a train to take us to all the guilds that were chosen. As we boarded the train, I sat with Mira, Lisanna and Erza which we talked together for a while about the usual girl things... With Mira talking about couples and squealing her head off. When most of the members had gotten off the train, I searched for Natsu. Easy as pie by following the groaning sound of his transportation weakness, I saw that Gray kept his distance from him and stared out the window at the moonlit forest that we were passing.

"Hey. How's Natsu doing so far ...?" I asked to the bored Gray. Scaring him with my sudden entrance, he jolted up and looked up at me. His shoulders relaxed and looked over to the blob-headed pinkie. Shaking his head in disgust, "I have a feeling that he won't be making it to Sabertooth with us."

"Help... *Gaahh* Get.. me off this... Train..." I head Natsu murmured with a moan. I remembered Erza's method for helping Natsu and called out Loki for the assistance of the task.

"Open the Gate of the Lion, Loki!" with a flash of light, Loki came out of the light and looked at me.

"What may I be of assitance, my princess?" he asked with a kiss to my hand. Pushing my anger point, I pointed at Natsu and simply asked him to knock him out, stone cold. Nodding at the request, he walked up to the dragon slayer and within a flash. Natsu was knocked out.

"You should've just asked me to do it. Lucy" Gray whined at the fun he missed out at.

"Sorry Gray. Maybe next time we should just knock him out in the beginning." I said with a laugh and walked to the seat across from Gray and Natsu rested on my lap, since I felt bad about the way I had to knock him out. I looked out the window, staring into the scenery and thought about nothing but what Sabertooth would be like. Since none of the members have been there other then Natsu who gave a really bad fight to the master there... When houses and street lights were slowly beginning to build up in the scene out the window. I knew that we were close to Sabertooth now, we were the last stop after all.

* * *

When the train finally stopped with a screech, I tried at shake Natsu awake but he was too weak to get up. I had to get Gray to help me carry Natsu off the train before we were late for meeting the master at Sabertooth.

"Why can't we just leave him on the train instead... *Sigh*" I heard Gray murmured unhappily to himself. But loud enough for me to hear him. "Well, you both promised to protect me from any dangers right?" I said trying to get Gray out of his crankiness for carrying Natsu. As we talked with each other towards Sabertooth, Natsu suddenly sprang out of our support, "I'm finally fired up!" he shouted towards the night sky.

"Took you long enough idiot" he smirked at Natsu. Within a few seconds, they were head to head with each other. Calling each other names... They're the real idiots. I let out a giggle, stopping their fighting.

"What are you laughing about?" Natsu questioned me curiously.

"Probably how stupid you look." Gray commented with a laugh.

"Don't fight again! We should head to Sabertooth now, before Master Gemma is furious for out lateness." I laughed, walking up the street with Happy following behind me.

"Lucy, are you scared?" Happy asked, worriedly. I looked at the blue cat and blinked blindlessly, I actually never thought about it much after the talk with Cana.

"I can't worry about that now, anyways, Gray and Natsu... and you are here for me after all!" I reassured the blue Exceed and we walked up to the doors of the guild. Looking at Gray and Natsu before I pushed open the doors, nodding in return. I gave a final push and the doors creaked opened. Blinding us with the bright light coming from the inside room, when my eyes finally adjusted to the light. All I could see were lines of Sabertooth members, standing silently side by side. Staring directly at us, I started to feel flustered when Natsu tugged me into the room. About to introduce us, a loud voice boomed into my ears. I slowly turned around to see the master sitting in his couch in front of a table with a bowl of exquisite fruits.

"You Fairy Tail members have finally arrived. Welcome to Sabertooth, I understand your situation." he said. Scaring me a little, following behind Gray, we stood by everyone else. Listening to what he had to say about us. "Treat them well, you should all know each of them already. Since they recently came back from Tenrou Island after 7 years. Now, I don't want any trouble with Makarov or Fairy Tail. Got it?!" and everyone replied in unison and dispatched back into their dorms. When we were approached by a group of familiar people.

**That's the second chap! Sorry for the delay about updates! :) ENJOY! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcoming to Sabertooth**

**... School's starting soon, *Sigh* Summer's over already, but here's the new chapter! ENJOY! :) :D :3**

~In Sabertooth's guild~ Lucy's POV

I looked up and I made out the five figures standing there...

Orga, his magic took out someone in a mere second. But his singing was pretty bad... Laxus and Orga had a rough match since they both used Lightning Magic, but Laxus was still stronger since he was a S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail. I bet he could kill someone in a mere second with that power of his.

Then there's Ruffus, his Memory-Make magic was intense but Gray managed to take him down in the games. It was a pretty neat battle, considering that Gray practically took over the match from the beginning. (This is like a story after the games... Fairy Tail won 1st after beating Sabertooth...)

Standing beside him was Sting and Rouge, they were giving the "Stare" at Natsu, well that's no doubt. Natsu really creamed them at that time... But they seemed to notice something and looked away from him. I guess it was Minerva who was behind them. *Ugh...*

Minerva is the worst... I could feel her eyes pinpointing me when she stood in the front of the group. I swiftly looked away, but it seemed like my movement was too fast and Minerva noticed me. *Gulp!*

"Ahh... So the piece of trash is here now? Huh?" she mocked at me. I held back my tears from the memory of Minerva. When Gray and Natsu stood up from their chairs, causing everyone's attention directed to us. I was more flustered now when a pair of arms swept me off my chair. Gray was carrying me towards the dormitories while Natsu was walking behind us giving glares at the group. With Happy flying above us, it was quiet until we reached outside of our dorm doors.

"That was a bad welcome..." I heard Gray murmured as he set me down. "You OK? That wench was... Gugh." Gray said wrinkling his face. Making me let out a giggle.

"Guess this is where we're staying for the while." Natsu said breaking the mood with his bored tone. But Happy seemed excited and pushed open the room, it turned out that we were given the whole top floor of the dorms, for the so-called "Privacy" that we needed. But the rooms weren't bad at all, the beds were large like king-sized beds and the windows were covered with nice velvet silk curtains as the moonlight shone into the room. The walls were painted a warm shade of orange and the bathrooms were nice and clean. It sorta reminded me of home except I had my friends with me, which made feel better. A chandelier hangs in the middle of the ceiling, making the room feel super high-class. I guess this is what you would expect of one of the top guild in Fiore. Observing the room, I had the sudden urge to jump on the bed. Turning to face Happy, who was flying beside me, saw the gleam in my eyes and we headed straight for the bed. Followed by Natsu and Gray, the four of us were laughing and playing around in the room when the door flung open. Revealing Minerva and her gang behind her, again the feeling of her stares were on me again as her icy voice spoke to us.

"It's time for dinner, the master would wish that you would join us for the meal. That is all and make sure you come, neatly." as she turned towards the door to leave. Making us lose the fun feeling. Her last word was sharp and I shivered, but I went to my bags and pulled out a new outfit to wear since she did say "neatly"... I picked up a short celestial dress that Virgo brought for me once when my clothes were shredded (almost), it was white with a pair of small blue wings printed on the side of it. The shirt part was layered with nice frills and I got the two arm warmers which matched my dress and headed to the bathroom to change.

When I finished, Natsu, Gray and Happy were waiting for me by the doors. Guess I took a while to get ready.

"Ready to go Luce?" Natsu asked with his usual goofy smile.

"Yep! I wonder what they eat..." I asked to myself, but it was loud enough for them to hear since Gray answered my question.

"Probably something high-class. Bet you that it's going to be quiet there." he said as we headed out the door and down the stairs to find that tables were set up. Everyone was chatting quietly to each other when we found our seats with the reserved signs and our names written neatly on paper.

"This is sorta awkward" Happy whispered nervously as I picked him up into his chair. I nodded, signaling him to not talk since anyone could hear us and I didn't want to pick a fight with anyone in Sabertooth. After a few minutes the master entered the room and snapped his fingers, with that, our food were served by flying plates and invisible-like waiters. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it but I saw that Minerva just stood up and left the room. Seems like she's bored of this service.

"As a welcome to Fairy Tail members, I decided to hold a nice dinner for you four. I hope that the food is to your taste" I heard the master say but it felt a little threatening. Guess he still doesn't like us after winning the games. When I turned to face my plate, I saw that Natsu was eating a bowl full of fire noodles and gulping down pieces of fire chicken. While Happy was enjoying a plate of fish, stacked up to be two times higher than him but he had already finished half of them. FAST! Gray was eating a couple of steaks and drinking a almost frozen glass of water. I looked down to my plate to find a nicely roasted piece of chicken, sauced with something nice, plated with steamed vegetables and a vanilla milkshake as my drink. I couldn't wait to dig in!

"Itadakimasu," and I began my dinner.

* * *

Back in the dorms of Sabertooth

"Ahh! That was a nice dinner!" Natsu sighed, holding up his full belly while walking back to our rooms. We decided to use one room since Natsu and Gray didn't want to keep their eyes off me.

"AYE!" Happy said, continuing the conversation also holding his filled belly. We entered our room, finding the twin dragon slayers and their two exceeds; Lecto and Frosh.

"Ah! Hello, fairies." I saw the little exceed with a pink frog costume say to us. Startled, Natsu and Gray entered their fighting positions, thinking that they wanted to pick a fight with us.

"Woah there, we're not here to fight." Sting stated calmly, standing beside him. Rouge seemed like he was dragged here, as he showed his disinterest with the action going on. Natsu and Gray relaxed but were still alert incase of any sudden movements, can't blame them since they promised to protect me.

"Just wanted to see how you guys were doing here in Sabertooth, that's all." Sting said, now walking around the room. Inspecting our stuff, I noticed that I left my novel on top of my stuff. I panicked and walked quickly to grab it before anyone saw it, but Lector beat me too it. Uh oh! This is bad. I ran and snatched it out of his hands before he could read anything else more than what he had already. Causing everyone to look at me, I feel my cheeks go red but at least my novel was still safe.

"What was that? It was a pretty big stack of paper." Lector asked annoyed. I had to think up of a excuse when Happy told everyone of my novel. "That's Lucy's novel that she's writing, she doesn't like it when people read it. Unless it's Levy..." Happy announced. My cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red, like Erza's scarlet hair. When I started hearing a laugh, I looked up to see that Sting was holding in his laughter.

"If you want to laugh, then laugh!" I shouted at him, angry that he was laughing at me. Ugh, I guess I can't really deal with those types of guys. When I wasn't paying attention to a certain person, a figure passed by me so fast and took my novel right out of my hands.

"WAH! My novel!" I cried and I saw that Rouge was holding my precious novel in his hands, his eyes were scanning each page quickly as he flipped through the pages quickly. When he finished, he handed them over to Sting who was curious about the story.

"No... My novel..." I sniffled and Gray patted my back.

"Don't worry, people are going to read it someday when you publish it. Right?" he asked me with a grin. I nodded and walked over to Sting to see how he far was in the story. In a few steps, he handed it back to me.

"Um.. That was pretty good, considering that you're a rich girl." he said but noticed my face fall when he mentioned 'rich girl', guess I wasn't hiding it good enough to escape the keen eyes of a dragon slayer.

"U-uhh.. Sorry, did I say something bad?" he stuttered, unsure of what to do. Making Natsu and Gray led everyone out of our room immediately.

"Don't worry Luce. We got you covered!" Natsu said, giving me the thumbs up.

"Thanks guys!" returning the thumbs up, after we decided to settle down for the night since it was past midnight.

* * *

As I laid in my bed, between Natsu and Gray, I couldn't stop remembering the time at the games. I came to a conclusion to stop thinking and relax, I had my friends by me. I'll be safe... and my mind went blank and I feel asleep for the night. Forgetting about everything... Guess tomorrow will be a better day in Sabertooth! When the door creaked open...

**That's chapter 3, I know that it was pretty slow paced in this chapter. I didn't have a clue of what to really write... IMPORTANT! What coupling do you want in the story?! Please RnR! Thanks! Suggestions are always welcomed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Born Love**

Normal POV

The door was opened and a skinny figure walked in with a evil smirk that shined from the moon's shine through the windows. Staring intensely at Lucy, who was snoozing comfortably in bed, it waved its hand and with a blink of light. Lucy poofed away from the place, as well as the figure. Minerva. Now standing in a cold warehouse, Lucy's eyes shot opened feeling a dark feeling from behind and suddenly a pain erupted on her back. It was hot and her back stinged, as she staggered to stand up with the support of the wall. She was blown back to a wall, leaving a crushed wall. Her eyes scanned fast enough to see Minerva smirking at her. Her voice only managed to call out her name as she gasped for air after the hit on the back.

"You think that you're all that important here, don't you. Trash!" she cackled, making it echo through the room. She blasted another shot of heat **(her magic is still unknown... If anyone knows, tell me please! :D) **at Lucy, who was only fending off herself with her arms. Her eyes shut tight waiting for a hit, when nothing happened she opened her eyes slowly to see someone standing in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was with their back towards her but stopping the small Exceed with the pink frog outfit, immediately she knew that it was Rouge.

"Rouge?" she asked, unsure if her guess was right. The figure turned his head and she faced Rouge, his emotionless face stared at her when his question shook her out of her train of thoughts.

"You alright?" he simply asked, Lucy only nodded, for using her voice hurt. "Minerva. What are you doing? Didn't your father already say not to do anything to the Fairy Tail members?" he questioned his guild mate.

"Tsk-tsk, Rouge. You do know that my father doesn't really actually care?" she said wickedly. When the room rattled and yells were heard down the hallway, Natsu and Gray had been woken up with their backs cold of Lucy's warmth. The door slammed opened, revealing Natsu swallowed in flames and Gray holding his hands together with a icy mist surrounding him already.

"LUCY!" they shouted in unison, their eyes widen at the scene and at Lucy who was being supported by Rouge.

"Rouge! What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu furiously asked the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Who led Lucy to Gray, who supported Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" Natsu shouted, swinging a fire fist at Minerva and Rouge.

"No! Natsu! STOP!" Lucy yelled, sending a Lucy Kick to the back of his head.

"Lucy KICK!" echoing through the room. Rouge and Minerva, confused at what she did just now.

"Wow. Pretty good for someone wounded like you Lucy." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head after Lucy's foot was released from his head.

"Let's go back before you guys destroy half the city." Lucy pouted as Gray picked her up and glared at the two Sabertooth members before hurrying to the infirmary to treat Lucy's wounds. Natsu and Happy followed quickly after his threat to the two.

"You hurt Lucy again and I will swear that you're dead."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lying on a soft bed, I woke up with bandages wrapped around her carefully and gently in our room. I turned her head on the pillow to find that Gray and Natsu were nodding off on the bed beside me. I giggled at how consider they were after looking after me over the night, making Natsu wake up with his dragon ears.

"Yo! How you feeling Lucy?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Better than before." I laughed as Gray stirred and got up with a yawn.

"We should have beaten them up..." Gray murmured, when our door opened with Gemma and Minerva behind him. Walking towards me, Gemma pushed Minerva in front and I saw the red marks of beating on her face. Gemma must've been really angry to do something like that to Minerva.

"Lucy." catching my attention, I looked up to stare right into her eyes, they were filled with disgust and hate. "Sorry about last night." and they left right away. I was still lost in what happened, but I couldn't care less since it won't be long before we leave... Right?!

"Are you guys hungry?" Happy asked with his stomach growling. We laughed and headed to the dining area after dressing. Natsu and Gray helped me down the stairs and we passed the Request Board, I stopped dead in my tracks. I had completely forgotten about money! What were we going to do, my rent money! *Cries*

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Natsu, Gray! We need to work!" I urgently said to the two mages who were staring at me like I was insane.

"Lucy. I think it would be better to wait until your injuries heal at least." Gray sighed, pointing out all the bandaging I had on me.

"I'll be fine." I pouted and we walked to a table for breakfast. Where Sting and Rouge with Lector and Frosh approached us, I nodded as a greeting and averted eyes from them.

"You ok?" Rouge asked, seeing all the bandages I had on me.

"We're fine." Natsu said flatly at them with a stare. I didn't really like the mood so I stood up and walked towards the Request Board to see any ones that I could do to get away from Sabertooth. The others followed after me, worried if anything was wrong when Sting was annoyed and stepped in front of me.

"Hey girlie! You should at least thank Rouge when he saved you." he shouted at me. I stood there thinking about last night and I really had forgotten to say my thanks. I turned around to see Rouge standing not far from where Sting was. I couldn't read his emotionless face and walked up to him. He shifted his eyes to stare into my eyes.

"Um... Thanks for saving me yesterday..." I softly said looking at the ground.

"Your welcome." he said, I looked up to his face, it seemed a little flustered but his hair blocked most of his face. So I couldn't really tell. I speed walked back to Natsu, Gray and Happy, dragging them over to the Board where some of the members were already there. Scanning some of them, I asked what Natsu and Gray what they wanted to do. But they weren't sure about anything there.

Gemma walked over to us and we stood there looking straight at the colossal being, I wonder what he wanted with us.

"If you're going on missions, then bring Sting and Rouge with you since Makarov requested for people to look after you kids." he said and walked away. Sting and Rouge were standing behind him after he left.

"So, we're stuck with the fairies, right Lector?" Sting said to the Exceed standing proudly beside him. Sighing, he shook his head, "They should be grateful to have you on their team" he remarked at his partner. They really match, both proud of themselves and there's that feeling... *Shudder*

Sting and Rouge happened to pick out a job for us already, we were going to capture some black guild members and arrest them. It was pretty simple, but I couldn't argue with the reward, it was 350,000. Just enough to pay my rent when I head back... That crazy landlady still wants me to pay, even though I'm not even there...

"Ok then. Let's head out." Sting said coming back with a stamp of approval on the sheet. I went back to our room and picked up some clothes and my keys, when I bumped into Sting on my way back down.

"Oh yeah. That novel you wrote yesterday... Um... Could I read it again? It was really good." he said, not looking at me. I laughed at his awkwardness and pulled out the stack of papers from my bag and handed to him.

"Thanks" he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks and we headed towards the station with everyone else.

**Chapter 4 is finished! Um.. thanks for all the suggestions of couplings and I'm going to put some ideas together! Hope you'll like it in the next chapters. THANKS FOR THe SUPPORT! :) :D :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Quest**

-On the Train- Lucy's POV~

We were all waiting for the train to arrieve since we left the guild in a flash due to us rushing to get out of the suffacting place. Sting sighed at turned his head to face me, "Now what, blondie? You fairies brought us out so early, we have to wait a freakin' half hour for a train!" Now he was technically shouting into my ear, I really wonder how I'm going to make it out of this place alive. When I suddenly felt a dark feeling, out of the corners of my eyes, I noticed a hooded person. It hid their face with the shadow but from the figure, I could definately tell that it was a woman. I was curious about her but Natsu and Gray's fighting stopped me, I could heard them calling each other names. Irritating enough that I had to stay at Sabertooth, but they were making it worse.

"Lucy! You know that I can beat Erza in a fight right!" Natsu shouted at me with his fists still aiming at Gray.

"No! You totally got creamed the last time you fought with her, you flame brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu. My fists were clenched together, I had to fight the urge of punching the two of them.

"So? I can beat her!" one shouted.

"So? He can NOT beat her!" the other one yelled at the same time. Staring at me for my reply, I gave them a death stare.

"Shut up! You're both so annoying right now." I threathened.

"AYE!" the two of them said together with their arms around each other. Their faces had the typical face of facing Erza when she's there. Happy, who was standing beside me was shaking his head, "Aye... Scary Lucy is back once more." Making the Sabertooth members laugh, I swung my leg and did a Lucy Kick right at Sting's head.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you blondie?! You got a problem?" he yelled, making a scene to all the people by us.

"Yeah! And you're blond too!" I yelled back, I could hear some people thinking that we were having a lover's quarrel. I blushed a tint of pink and turned my head away. *Sigh...* When is that train going to come. I sat down on a nearby bench when Natsu came and plopped himself right beside me, grinning that goofy smile at me. But for some reason, I was starting to feel a little _weird_ on the inside whenever I'm around those guys. Wonder what it can be...

It was beginning to get chilly as the train was going to arrieve soon with the announce that we heard a while away. I shivered a little when someone draped their balck cape over me, Rouge was standing behind me with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." I said polietely. He just nodded and walked back to Sting who was really pissed about all the waiting. It was warm and had a nice smell in it, I dug my face into the toasty cape. Far off, we could hear the whistle blowing through the strong wind as it's wheels glided quickly on the tracks. As it reached to its stop, the screeching noise was just as loud as usually. It felt the same as when we went on missions as a team in Fairy Tail, my eyes were welling up tears. But I wiped them away quickly and woke up the snoring Natsu who was dozing on my shoulder. With dazed eyes, he wobbled on the train forgetting about the 'transportation' problem. I laughed and picked up my small bag, boarding the train.

Right when the train blew its final whistle and started off to its next destination, Natsu was already moaning to get off the train.

"Somebody... Help.." he cried meekly. Sting laughed at Natsu and Frosh dozed off in Rouge's lap, he looked pretty cute with the outfit on him. Happy's head was nodding up and down from the movement of the train. I layed his body so his head could rest on my lap, I could tell that he was dreaming about Carle again since he kept sleep-talking about 'giving fish'. I couldn't be giggle, which caught Gray's attention.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked curiously, looking for anything stupid that had been done. Especially at Natsu.

"No, nothing. Just Happy." I softly said, patting the blue Exceed's head calmly and Gray and I chatted for a long while. When I looked up, Sting and Rouge looked unhappy about something...

"What's wrong with you guys? Is transportation also a weakness to you guys too?" I was concerned about them since I didn't to be surrounded by dead Dragon Slayers. Natsu was enough to handle already. While I was thinking, Rouge whispered something into Sting's ear. Making his face turn drastically red as he shouted at his friend, standing up aburtly.

"Are you crazy?! No I don't!..." and sat back down before making a scene with everyone. Hm... I wonder what happened there...? It was the afternoon but I was tired from yesterday's scene and dozed off. . .

Normal POV At the time when they boarded the train.

(There will be some new things since Lucy couldn't see _everything, _right?)

Happy and Frosh found a great seating area for the group and everyone sat down quietly, when the train began moving. Natsu slumped over his chair and began his moaning about the transportation. The Light Dragon Slayer laughed at Natsu with Lector, Shadow Dragon Slayer was looking after the little Frosh that began sleeping soundly in his lap. Happy's head was layed across Lucy's lap, Rouge was staring at Lucy without knowing it and swiftly turned his head to look out the window, where the sun shone brightly and the passing trees swaying to the wind of the train.

Happy was thinking about Carle as he slept, making him talk out loud. Lucy laughed at the little blue Exceed and caught the ice mage's attention. The two of them chatted with each other but the twin dragon slayer were watching over the celestical mage, who was laughing with Gray happily. Lucy happened to notice their intense stares and was worried about her fellow teammates' health.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is transportation also a weakness to you guys too?" she asked concerned. But Sting and Rouge noticed what they were doing and looked at each other, sending those 'looks' at each other. Sting blushed a deep red on his face which was noticed by Rouge. He lended over and whispered in Sting's ear, "You like her, don't you?" he smirked at the reaction of his friend. _This is what you expect with. Always._ He thought to himself as Sting was freaking out at what ROuge asked him. Standing up as a reaction, shouted "Are you crazy?! No I don't!..." _Shoot!_ Seeing that he was already beginning to cause a disturbence within their range and quickly sat down on his seat.

When the noise quiet down, the guys saw that Lucy had fallen asleep. Rouge pulled his cape over Lucy again after she returned it to him as they boarded the train. Soon, everyone had fallen aslepp, dispite that it was the middle of the day. Their windows were covered by the curtains and they snoozed on as a figure approached them and picked up the three Exceeds gently. Placing them inside a bag, they dropped a note onto their seats and left to another carriage to be seated again.

Lucy's POV

When I opened my eyes, I felt a sudden loss of warmth by me, I looked down to find that Happy wasn't there anymore. Maybe he rolled onto the ground but as I looked around us... Happy was gone! I stood quickly, scanning our carriage to find Happy, maybe just dilly-dallying. But it was empty... What do I do now?! When Sting and Rouge stirred and their eyes popped opened.

"Yo Lector! Where did you go?" Sting casually said, Lector must've have been like that before. Maybe Happy was with him as well as Frosh since they weren't here at all.

"Sting. Do you know where any of them are?" I worried about Happy. I'm sure he wouldn't just leave by himself. I shook Natsu and Gray awake. Natsu was still slumped over but my news for him made him jump up immediately.

"What?! Happy's gone! HAPPPYYYYY!" he shouted as he sniffed the air for his best friend. But Gray wasn't concertrating on that, he had a slip of paper in his hands.

"Oi! Better check this out." he said with a serious tone that I don't usually hear. I walked looked over his hand and read the note that was written carefully on it.

_Your friends are currently with me. _

_Find me if you can._

_-Chameleon_

What a odd name, but Natsu, Sting and Rouge were already freaking out and cursing at that person, Chameleon. Now we have a heck of a trip. We split up to look for them. I spotted a familiar figure but it hid away quickly and I lost it within the people that were aboarding the train as we stopped at the new stop. Great.

**Chapter 5 is done! Tehe. Thanks for all the reveiws. I'm still deciding what pairing to do but it shall be revealed sooner or later. **

**For now, please RnR for improvements! THANKS! :) :D :3**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note...**

**I'm really sorry to inform you guys this but um... I just lost the files to my new chapters when my power on my laptop got cut off... I was planning to update today for the story. But I won't be able to update till another day. Sorry to tell you guys this. I'm going to cry! ;( But I will work hard to update a bigger chapter for you guys. **

**Thanks for all the support and I also wanted to thank the followers:**

**akariharukaze1**

**Alice247**

**AngelDevilButterfly139**

**Badger Face**

**Blue-Phoenix311**

**Chiharu Himeji**

**chiruchiru-chan**

**Critic-san**

**dang regacho**

**FairyFee**

**FairyTailWolf6**

**femaleJoey**

**final-zangetsu**

**Jesse Sakura**

**Joker07 **

**MelodyKey **

**My Pen Writes Pictures **

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy **

**Never again 10 **

**noegenesis **

**silverdragon180 **

**Taelin-x **

**TridentBlade **

**Wasabi-kun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rescue!**

**First off, I want to apoligize that I took so long to update... SORRY! I bow deeply to every one of you guys. **

**Disclainmer: I don't own Fairy Tail...**

On the busy train, everyone agreed to go search for their friends as soon as possible. "Lucy, you alright?" Rouge questioned the celestial mage who was still staring at the spot where she saw the mysterious person. She turned her head and nodded to Rouge, lost in what was happening and got up and followed behind Sting, walking alongside with Rouge. Scanning the carriage one last time as they walked through the door and onto the bridge that led to the next carriage. On the next freight, the passengers were quietly chatting with each other when the group of mages walked in, causing all the attention to them. Whispers could be hear and Lucy noticed some men eyeing her, she scanned the place quickly but Sting and Rouge and Natsu didn't stop to hear all the murmurs about them and walked onto the next carriage.

Everyone looked around the freights and asking passengers if they saw the Exceeds, but they had no luck in finding Lector, Frosh or Happy. When Lucy was starting to feel that someone was watching over her and shuddered, Rouge who was walking beside her and noticed Lucy and untied the bow on his cape. Draping it over her shoulders gently, "It's pretty cold these days, you should keep that on you. " Rouge informed Lucy with a gentle smile. "Thanks..." Lucy whispered as a reply to his kindness and they walked on.

Natsu and Gray were trailing behind Lucy and the Sabertooth members, they were quiet the whole time. Not even trying to argue with each other, Natsu was too worried about happy to feel sick at all. Happy was his best friend so he had to find Happy no matter what. But Gray had his mind on other things, he was silently watching Lucy bond with Rouge and Sting. Although Master Makarov told the two to look after Lucy, she seemed to be having a good time with the Sabertooth members like they were from Fairy Tail. The two strolled side-by-side quietly.

"Natsu? Gray? Are you guys OK?" Lucy asked, waving her hands in front of their eyes to get there heads out of La-La-La Land. Their minds snapped back to focus and stared at Lucy blankly.

"What...?" were all Natsu said when he remembered what he was doing.

"We're supposed to be looking for Happy and the others... Are you guys alright? You haven't argued with each other for the last while... Strange..." Lucy questioned. But shrugged her shoulders and pulled Natsu and Gray into the next carriage where Sting and Rouge were waiting, they've already searched the freight.

"Ugh. What took you guys so long?" Sting complained, his back was leaning on the wall and he looked completely irritated. Rouge headed out the door already and Sting followed quickly after, they were eager to find Lector and Frosh. Natsu and Gray wanted to check a little more around and told Lucy to go ahead. She followed Sting and onto the bridge to the third freight. They were getting close to the engine room but the Exceeds' scents were still going on. When the Twin Dragon Slayer stopped in the middle of the carriage, there weren't many passengers. Just some elderly dining, but they left after a few seconds when mages had entered. Leaving an eerily quiet dining-room.

"Hm... Their scents stop dead here. God!" Sting cussed under his breathe when the freight was shaking vigorously. The glasses that were standing straight on the tables, shattered on the ground and pieces were sent everywhere. Lucy shrieked as the place moved even more crazy, it was like an earthquake. Sting reached out and got a hold of the shaking mage, Lucy's clutched onto Sting's clothing tightly. When a screeching sound came from behind and Lucy rushed over to the door connecting to the fourth freight, but the bridge's connection to the dining room was severed off and it was slowly disappearing from their sight as the train sped up. Lucy could faintly see two figures running towards Lucy, she could easily tell that they were Natsu and Gray. But the train was moving too fast for them to catch up, in moments time Lucy lost sight of the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Natsu... Gray..." Lucy whispered. Rouge walked up to her and gently patted her head, "Don't worry, the conductor should stop the train since this happened." Lucy could only nod but Sting began to grow suspiciously about what just happened. After a few minutes, the train didn't stop at all and Sting got up from his seat.

"Something's up with this train. Rouge, Lucy. Let's go" Sting ordered and walked towards the engine room without stopping. Rouge and Lucy could only follow since nothing else was happening. When they reached the first freight, Sting and Roug sensed a strong force of magical powers, but Lucy was too distracted to feel the magic and rushed into the room. At that time, Sting and Rouge saw the magical circle placed on the floor.

"Lucy!" they called in sync, hoping to stop her but Lucy was moving too fast and their only option was to grab her back. They rushed, grabbing her arms, pulling her back. They all fell back and Lucy, eyes shut tight, opened her eyes slowly to find that Sting and Rouge had their arms wrapped around her. She jumped up and shook the two Dragon Slayers awake.

"They must've hit their heads..." Lucy murmured to herself as the two got up, rubbing the side of their heads.

"Smart move blondie... Urg. You're pretty dumb." Sting remarked and got up. "Let me walk in front and make sure you follow me, a idiot probably planted these everywhere..." lucy helped Rouge up and they briskly walked to the engine room and as they got closer, Lucy called out Loki for backup if anything were to happen. She had to at least defend herself and not make Sting and Rouge look after her.

"My princess, you look well." Loki said with his usually soothing voice along with the kiss on her hand, but Loki seemed more drained this time. After the long battle with NightBlade, Lucy left her spirits alone for a while so they could rest in the spirit world. They used up a lot of energy and magic, Lucy felt bad about calling out Loki but he was the best at combat. Sting and Rouge stood quietly as they watched the scene that was happening in front of them. Loki noticed the two and nodded a greeting, focused on what was going to happen next. Sting opened the door leading to the engine and a wave of strong black magic poured out of the room.

But Lucy recognized this type of magic from somewhere before. When it hit her, this magic only came from the dark guild that they taken out a couple days ago. NightBlade.

"Guys. Be careful, this is the magic from the dark guild, NightBlade." Lucy informed the twin Dragon Slayers quietly. They nodded and they door creaked opened as Sting walked in cautiously. With Rouge following him and Loki led Lucy in, she clutched onto his sleeve nervously as the room only revealed a single person standing there.

The mysterious hooded figure that Lucy saw a couple times on the train. When they rose their hands and slipped the cloak off of them. Exposing a teenage with flowing raven hair, falling to her waist. Her dull blue eyes stared into Lucy and her lips were red as blood. Lucy didn't remember ever seeing this person at the dark guild ever, the girl did fit the way of their dress code though. It was like the imitation of a ninja's way of dressing, her shirt was black with the usually cross pattern covering her arms. Her guild mark was clearly seen on the left side of her stomach where the top stopped. (Basically it's like a crop top...) Her pants were half-way tights and wore high combat boots. Her hand held a katana (Japanese swords.) the other grasped onto a squirming bag.

Happy! Lucy thought, she walked to get the bag but Loki held her back, whispering, "Wait for an opening then grab the bag with your whip, Ok."

Sting and Rouge were ready and charged for the girl, they didn't seem to hesitate to hit her but she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sometimes a blade can still kill a beast..." she said to Sting and Rouge and they stepped onto a large black magic circle, black substances raised from the ground and wrapped around them, making them immovable.

"Oh god." Sting cussed at himself at being stupid to not noticing the magic circle that was planted on the floor. But Lucy knew that with the amount of black magic in the room, no one would be able to sense a magic circle easily. Even for Dragon Slayers... Lucy stood there, lost in thought of what to do, her legs won't let her move, standing frozen there. The NightBlade approached Lucy quickly when the ceiling started cracking, bits of wood were falling onto the floor and all of a sudden a big CRACK! Broke out, a swarm of dust flew everywhere and when it settled. . .

**That's chapter 6! Thanks for reading! :) :D :3 I'm really happy for all ofthe reveiws! :) I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**I bet all of you are very angry at me... I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME...! I deeply apologize to everyone... I hope you'll forgive me... I actually had a lot of projects when we just started school. They just kept coming... FINALLY we were all given a break. So I was able to get the chapter done.. Now then... ON WITH THE STORY (as they say..) :) :3 3**

The smoke cleared as dust settled onto the ground, Lucy squinted her eyes opened slowly, seeing a group of familiar figures. There stood Erza along with Natsu and Gray that they picked up on the way here. Behind them was Levy and Gajeel, leaping into the freight, Levy was in Gajeel's arms with hers wrapped around his neck. The jump from Christina was at least a 35 feet jump, causing more debris to fly around as each person landed onto the carriage. Lucy and Loki looked up to see that another group of people were flying down, they had an aura of sparkles around them. Anyone could guess who the mysterious group was, of course the Tri-Men and Ichiya had to come. Or who else would steer the ship. Natsu was almost going to barf, when the train suddenly broke down. Sting, Rouge and Lucy were lost at what was going on, wondering how was it was possible when the NightBlade member was supposedly controlling the train.

Loki whispered into Lucy's ear, "Alzack must be on the ship... So he must have shot something to break the wheels." informing her from his guess of the missing Fairy Tail member in the nodded.

"Alzack is on the Christina. He's lookout." Erza said after a glance at the two and the two Dragon Slayers who were still on full alert.

"What?! How dare you people?! Using filthy tricks again like last time." the Nightblade member growled at the group of people.

"Last time? What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Nightblade. You idiots!" she spat at Lucy with immense anger.

"But... I don't remember seeing you at Nightblade though..." Erza recalled. Staring intensely at the girl.

"Of course you can't! You idiots, my guildmates sacrificed themselves so that I could escape from the battle. How could they let the guild master's daughter die in a battle like that?! I, Tsuki Yoru will kill all of you here and now!" she swore at them.

"So you're here to get revenge... What a stupid idea..." Gray said at Tsuki.

"What did you say?!" Tsuki shouted in question.

"You should cherish the life that they died to give you! You're just wasting it now." Gray replied with a scary glare. Remembering Ur, who gave up her life to let Gray live his life and seal away his darkness that lived in his heart. He couldn't let a girl with a bright future be destroyed by taking revenge.

"No!" she screamed, tossing the bag containing Happy and the others and charged straight at Gray with a black blade engulfed in black magic. Gray, who was expecting that, moved aside in time and knee Tsuki in the stomach. Making her stumble backwards, she smirked.

"Now that you're just wasting time to deal with me, say goodbye to your little kitty-kats... " she laughed menacingly. Everyone focused on the bag that had a magic circle engraved on it, slowly they could see the shrinking of the bag on the three Exceeds.

"Mmph... Natsu... Phhft... HELP! Argg!" Happy voice echoed through Natsu's ears.

"HAPPY!" racing towards the bag. But when Natsu tried to open it, a huge shockwave came, blasting Natsu into the wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to Natsu, who was getting annoyed by Tsuki.

"You bastard... Let Happy go!" as he charged straight at Tsuki with his entire arm swallowed by flames. His eyes entirely focused on his target, With a swift move, Tsuki moved out of the attack's path, standing by the side.

"You know, coming at me with just that will never let your friends go in time." she snickered, lifting one of her arms. A purple magic circle formed under Tsuki and out of thin air, she pulled out a long katana with moon engravings etched all over the sides of the blade. Tsuki's katana was almost as tall as she was, considering that she was already almost Lucy's height. The sharp side was faced towards the group of people, Lucy swallowed hard at the sight of it but being behind Loki made her feel safer. Knowing that Tsuki was in odds, eight to one, However, Happy, Frosh and Lector's lives were in the hands of the wrong person. Making a hasty move would probably cost their lives, Lucy was hoping to get the Exceeds out of that wrenched bag backfired with that magic spell on that bag. Tsuki was silently concentrating her magic into the sword, a dark aura was soon surrounding the young girl. Through a normal person's eye, you would think that she would be a giant monster. But to the members of Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Touki looked extremely angry. They could all feel the dark magic swarming through the whole cabinet. Making it hard for them to approach here, this was one mistake Fairy Tail learned the hard way. One of the members, went full blast at one of the Nightblade members who was just like how Tsuki looked like right now. Unfortunately, that member was petrified for hours with dark magic surrounding him the whole time. It was until the next day that they were luckily revived by Wendy. But she wasn't with the group now, all of them had to be careful and not be touched by the dark magic.

Erza spotted that Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were going to make a move but stopped them with her stern voice. "Do NOT approach her, that magic that she's using will bring us down. Hard..." Erza whispered to everyone. No one dared to make a move until they were sure that they had Tsuki's weakness pinpointed. That would most likely by one thing that the guild used in their battle with Nightblade, not too long ago. Levy was able to figure it out in the midst of all that chaos, using the information that she got from the petrified member. It was said that the dark magic could be repelled by Fairy Law. Only by Fairy Law.

"So what? We just wait for one of you to finish this crazy chick?" Sting scuffed roughly.

"I suppose so." Gray said annoyingly, he already knew that Sting was that kind of guy. Those ones who are cocky and have that attitude. But he really couldn't stand it much.

"Wait. Fairy Law...", Lucy murmured "Who here even can do Fairy Law...?" No one was sure of what to say. Last time it was Laxus who did it and the master the second time, but now they weren't here. Even Erza doesn't know how to do it. There was only the Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth members to count on.

When a loud rumbling noise came from outside ending a large blast, everyone looked out the windows that were lined on the side of the carriage. But Tsuki had a evil smirk plastered on her face, the gears in her plans were finally turning.

Outside, the sky had disappeared with a dusty atmosphere as the beautiful Christina was fallen onto the ground. One of its side was steaming out smoke as a single shot was blown into it. The Blue Pegasus members were in shock as their airship was broken yet again.

"ALZACK!" the Fairy Tail members started to panic as there was no sign of their guild member coming out of the crazy crash. When the wall of the carriage was torn off as a group of vicious looking people stormed in with large group of people.

"Um... I don't think you guys know who they are right? Cause they definitely don't look like your guild type of people..." Sting said with a sarcastic voice. The guild members were confused about the number of people that ran into the battle. But Tsuki's face was now full of confidence as she knew who these people are. For they are part of the remaining guild members of NightBlade.

The group of NightBlade members immediately bowed down towards Tsuki, (you know the 'one knee on the ground' stance) almost treating her like a princess. Well like a ninja princess, which is basically what she is considered in the old NightBlade guild. Together in unison, they chanted, "Princess Tsuki, we are very sorry for being late. Please do not be anger." But she just waved them off as she had better things to do for now. Dealing with the remaining wizards.

"What did you do with the airship? You people will be responsible for killing Alzack!" Natsu growled in a angry tone, his eyes narrowed and staring straight into Tsuki. But her other ten members were surrounding her by then. Now the battle was going to get difficult as the odds weren't that big anymore. As the NightBlade members were now eleven, the same as the opposing team of mages. But the Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth members didn't even flinch at the difference. Knowing that the raw power that they had were much more than of NightBlade. Four dragonslayers on board were more than enough to take care of these NightBlade members.

"You better not underestimate these guys now. They are the strongest people in our guild, with the strongest swordsmanship. So Erza... You don't need to think about going easy on them this thing... So you IDIOTS better not underestimate any of us." Tsuki snared at them. With a dark look on her face, within a flash the NightBlade members took their stands. Standing in front of each mage there, leaving them wide-eyed. Striked everyone, pushing everyone out of the carriage. But with Natsu's quick reaction, he was able to dodge the attack just as well as Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue.

Loki was quick and grabbed Lucy out of the way but took the blow instead, but being the master of combat out of all of the Celestial Spirits. The Tri-Men and Levy were blasted out of the place as their opponents were still alert and prepared for their second blow. Thinking that they were weak, they let some of their guard down. But Levy was fast and casted a 'light' light towards the NightBlade member. While the Tri-Men worked together to cast a unison attack against theirs. A large blast of strong magic was shot straight at them at a lightning speed. Unable to think fast enough, the three were hit hard as they were completely blown backwards. Emitting a load of smoke from the speed. The three high-fived each other thinking that their battle was finished. But NO... The NightBlade members were wearing protective gear, but unluckily the all shattered under the pressure of the blast just now. From under their shirts, bits and pieces of strong protective gear came crumbling down and spilled everywhere on the floor. If they weren't wearing it just now, then their entire body would have been blown into bits, maybe into nothing.

"I thought we actually got them... Well then, let's give them a another knockout!" Hibiki smirked as he was calculating everything in his head. Knowing that teamwork was basically the one thing that the three of them had that the NightBlade members didn't seem to really have. Since they train individually, they tend not to create groups and teams. This was a common thing in their guild. So that's why most people only see a single person doing missions from most dark guilds. While the ordinary guilds make teams to show how powerful they are and to go on harder quests that people request to be done.

While the Tri-men facing against them, Levy was trying her best to go against her opponent. Which was unfortunately going badly because her spells (words) were not as quick as the NightBlade member. Swinging his sword and only missing her by hair strands each time. Levy was barely able to hold up when a single bullet came flying into the scene. Striking him right in his arm, as blood started to spurt out of his wound. Levy swiveled her head towards the right where a single figure was holding a 'gun' stance. She could easily recognized who that was. Alzack had survived the crash.

"Alzack! You're alright!" Levy shouted out happily. Making her totally unaware that she was open to her opponent. As he quickly picked up his sword and began dashing towards Levy. The sharp tip was facing towards Levy's stomach as it came closer and closer to striking Levy. When it finally met its target...

**Right... I forgot about Christmas and the New Year that is coming... I hope that everyone has a EPIC break! :) Love you all! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: The Battles Begin... (Part 1)**

**Hello peoplez! I'm determined to start updating weekly or at least more often! So on with the story! ^_^**

*Creak* Creak, creak, creak!* It was destroyed into nothing as the shield came crashing down. Hibiki had noticed Levy just at the last second and dashed in between her and the NightBlade member. Putting up a quick shield for defence. Now the sword that was in the hands of the mad opponent had was raised as it was preparing for its second strike at them. His face was emotionless as if he were a doll, the dark eyes narrowed as he was focused on his opponent. Levy was frozen stiff from the shock as Hibiki shot out another shield and it shattered again just like the one previously. Ren and Eve couldn't have time to come over to help Hibiki as their focus were also on their opponents that were in front of them. The NightBlades seemed to have endless amount of magic in them as they kept striking with magic at them. More forceful each time. When several shots were shot out from the battlefield and into the arms of the several strong foes. They had all forgot about Alzack who was finally coming onto the battlefield. Finally they had another teammate to help them.

"Alzack! Are you alright?!" Levy asked with a worried tone as she saw the different scratches here and there on him.

"It's nothing... Just some cuts, I'll be fine." Alzack said reassuringly to Levy. "We better take care of them first, then I guess some ointment on these scratches would help..." Sheepishly laughed and soon the Fairy Tail members were teaming up along with the Blue Pegasus members. Levy was in the middle of the four men, working out a possible strategy to finish the enemy quickly.

"LEVY! I think it would be better if we all worked together. That way we can deal with them with more force." Hibiki said towards the two Fairy Tail members. Levy knew that her magic wouldn't be able to be fast enough to even lay a single cut on the NightBlade foe. But at least her brains were much faster. Knowing that, Alzack teamed up with Hibiki, Eve and Ren as Levy started working out a quick way out of this mess.

Recollecting her thoughts, Levy remembered that none of the members here actually knew Fairy Law. Meaning that there had to be another way to finish them off. Hm... Weakness. There has got to be a weakness... But where...? Her mind was thinking rapidly as her eyes wandered around the NightBlade members for something to defeat them. When a idea popped into her head. Their swords?! That should work , that could be their main stream of power. With the magic that continuously flows out of them, it'll probably be their swords. I guess we should try that!

While Alzack, Hibiki, Eve and Ren were waiting patiently for a solution from Levy, their enemies were moving quickly. Almost faster than the human eye could follow but with more people on their sides. Each could focus on a single person, not letting them escape from their sight. Every once in awhile, they would all sudden move in together and a clash of blades and magic would begin. But soon enough, they pulled back again and started to race around their preys again. Tiring the eyes of the Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus members, but that didn't stop their determination and attention from them. That's when Levy sudden outbursted with her solution.

"Try aiming for their swords! It's probably their main stream of magic!", not needing anymore information. The four of the mages concentrated their magic onto their swords. But with them moving so fast, it was difficult for their accuracy to be one hundred percent.

"Tsk... How are we going to get them to stop freakin' running?!" Alzack questioned to himself loudly. Though Hibiki had a plan brewing in his mind slowly. When his calculations were correct, he whispered something towards the group.

"Wait for them to strike us again, we'll use that opportunity to get them then." Hibiki explained to everyone quietly. Everyone nodded as a quick response and were on guard again. Just like how Hibiki said, in a few minutes. The four ninjas striked again. In unison and with great speed . But that didn't stop the Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus mages from using their edge. In a flash, four small but powerful blasts were shot out, aiming straight at the prepared swords. The blows pushed the NightBlade members back, their swords were nothing but just a pile of broken metal pieces. Slowly crumbling into ashes, being blown away along with the wind that was blowing peacefully at the members of the dark guild were knocked out, limp bodies layed on the dusty ground. The exhausted but proud mages were high-fiving each other as they knew that they had finally won their battle against the NightBlade members.

Luckily, Levy didn't wait for another moment to begin applying the medicine and bandages onto the wounded mages. Seeing the injuries on them made Levy feel bad about making them do defense while she was thinking up of a solution. But none of them blamed her for anything. They were actually all glad that Levy was there to help with the way to finish off those annoying enemies.

But this battle was only the beginning. The other members were also facing their own difficulties with their own opponents. Sting and Rogue were back-to-back, facing another pair of NightBlade members.

"Oh great... Why are we always stuck in these types of situation? We would've been relaxing at home right now..." Sting sighed to himself disappointedly. He didn't really enjoy these types of boring fights, he always wanted something more exciting to his interest. Of course, right now he was fighting for his best friend, Lector. Who was still stuck inside that magic bag.

Rogue was also thinking the same things as Sting, his silent face with his furrowed eyebrows as they concentrated on only finishing these pair quickly and rescuing Frosh. The only person that really got Rogue. His real friend.

Meanwhile Gajeel and Gray were in their own solo battles against one of the remaining pair of NightBlade member, but what they didn't know was that the pair of the opponents were known as a golden pair for their amazing syncing powers. Gray and Gajeel haven't really actually teamed up before. This would be a big challenge for the two Fairy Tail mages as their two solo battles would soon become a single battle of teamwork and friendship. Gajeel and Gray weren't aware of this situation for they were so focused on their own opponents. Soon it would start... Soon.

While on another side of the battlefield, Natsu and Lucy were teaming up together to face another pair of annoying members. Loki was out along with Scorpio. The sand around the whole area was a big advantage for him, since sand was his main magic. Luckily Lucy has a lot more magic power than before, summoning two celestial spirits was nothing compared to before. The pair of Fairy Tail mages were a perfect combat pair as both had worked on their magic capacity. The intense look in their eyes were fierce as their enemies were slowly circling around them. The four were stuck in the middle, but not for long as Natsu had no patience for anything other than saving Happy. Lucy felt just the same as the Dragon Slayers for Happy was one of her first friends at the Fairy Tail guild. The two were greatly angered at the fact that their friends were stuck inside a magic bag. Slowly suffocating inside, no time could be wasted now. Action had to be taken into hand. So Natsu and Lucy waited no longer and began their attacks against the NightBlade enemies. As magic began clashing with each other, creating large outbursts of magic and colours. Their intense battle were starting into the climax as the battle continued on. . .

**Thank you for reading the new chapter! I'm really happy for all the support you guys give me. :) Please comment and give me any suggestions or tips of what you want me to include into the story! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 7:

The battlefield was silent as the lingering effect of magic surrounded the air around all of them. Holes were scattered around the place as chaos was a born just now, Loki was still standing but Scorpio had returned to the Spirits World not too long ago with injured over his body. Lucy was quite drained but still kept a strong head; Natsu on the other hand was silent. Though there were several bruises and cuts that were on his arm from taking blows for Lucy, he still had a lot of magic still flowing inside of him.

The NightBlades were slowly walking around them, slowly creating a crease on the dusty ground. With their backs hunched over slightly and their feet dragging on the floor. Lucy could tell that their magic powers were also running out soon.

"Natsu… Are you alright?" noticing his staring back at the broken down train. But he still nodded in response, "Yeah. C'mon let's finish this quickly." His fists brought up again with fire around them.

"Lucy, stay behind us. I don't want my princess getting injured now." Loki said, sending her his princely smile. But Lucy rolled her eyes and gripped her whip tightly in her hands, "I'll fend for myself, thank you very much."

When a blast of black came hurdling at Lucy, knocking her over and gasped for air. Natsu swung his head at the enemy, while Loki was helping Lucy back up.

"You messed with the wrong guild. Now you're going to burn all of you into ashes for hurting Lucy and Happy." He threatened at them and launched himself at them. However one of the mages could use the power of ice.

"Ice Make Cage!" trapping Natsu inside of it. Bewildered by the sudden entrapment, Natsu crashed into one of the bars of the cage.

"Being in fights with Gray, this is-" as his two hands held on the bars and began melting the thick ice, "Nothing!" The bars fell onto the ground and a cloud of dust rose up, Natsu stepped out when Loki walked up beside him. The pink-haired mage turned around to see Lucy standing but with a slight limp as her attack still held its pain in her. But Lucy gave him a smile and pulled out another Golden Key.

With a wave of her hand, a blinding magic circle showed and Capricorn walked out. He kneeled in front of Lucy with the stance of a knight and bowed then stood up again to see Loki and Natsu.

"Well then, I suppose this is where we whoop their arses now." Loki said with a smirk. But the two opponents felt no threat; they continued to stare blankly at the trio standing there. But their reactions were still fast, Capricorn and Loki partnered up against one while Natsu took down the other with the help of Lucy. When cheering came from the Blue Pegasus members along with Levy and Alzack, Lucy turned to meet eyes with Levy.

"Lucy... Swords… Weak… Beat…." Was all Lucy could catch from her best friend before she turned back to mend the others, but those were enough for Lucy to figure their main attack point now. Even though she didn't give much of a thought of it earlier, but still true enough. If she focused on the swords hard enough, through the small vessels inside of them an unimaginable amount of magic was stored inside of them. She looked back at Levy and gave a quick thumbs-up and quickly passed her note to the others.

"Break their sword, that's where all of their magic is stored."

"Alright, now this should be a piece of cake. Then we're saving Happy and the others!" Natsu said eagerly while throwing punches at the enemy. But they were easily dodged as he could read the patterns of movements that were planning inside of Salamander's head.

"Salamander, you are too reckless." The man said in a low and rough voice, but it was loud enough for Natsu to hear him.

"I don't need to be hearing that from you, you old geezer!" he snarled at him and throwing another swing at his blade that was steadily held in his hands. When Lucy's whip suddenly snapped a loud crackle and wound itself around their opponent's arm that held the sword.

"NATSU! Get him now!" Lucy shouted as she pulled on her whip so that she wouldn't lose to the force. But despite the power that Lucy had in her, her feet started sliding under the pull of the NightBlade member. Looks really can fool people, regardless of his skinny structure; there was a fine toned muscle body underneath him. But Natsu didn't need to be told twice of what to do, he made a grab at the sword and gripped hard enough that it shattered into pieces. However his hands were now bleeding from holding onto the blade. But he wasn't bothered by that; there were more other important things on his mind.

"Lucy! Loki, take care of this guy! I've got to go save Happy!" without even a reply from Lucy, he dashed off towards the train to save Happy. Lucy wanted to stop Natsu but she knew that Happy probably need saving more than she did right now. Anyways, she still had her trusted spirits fighting by her side. Loki jumped out of his battle and back to Lucy's side, leaving Capricorn to fend off for his own.

"Well, well, well. Seems like our little fairies know how to fight now." A wide smile crept upon his face and looked much more different from the person that was standing there just moments ago.

"Ugh. Double personality…" Lucy mumbled under her breathe.

"What's wrong, _girlie_? Cat got your tongue now without your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?! No, I'm strong enough myself mister." Lucy said with a stern voice but her cheeks opposed for they were a bright red. Loki didn't enjoy the way of how this pedophile was treating Lucy - stepping in front of Lucy – he hid Lucy behind him. He gave the man a dirty glare and his hands slowly curled into fists that his knuckles were white.

"Lucy… Let me take care of this guy, help Capricorn instead." Lucy nodded cautiously; she didn't want to get on the bad side of Loki. Then quickly she ran over to Capricorn's side, she summoned out Taurus and Capricorn returned back to the Celestical World to rest up.

"Mooo! Lucy's body is still as beautiful!"

"Alright I get it Taurus. C'mon, let's get this guy!" Lucy said encouraging and glanced back a Loki to find that he was having a fist to fist fight with the NightBlade member. They seemed evenly matched but Loki looked like he was slowly being pushed back. However, Loki didn't seem like he wanted to give up yet. _Good luck Loki…. _Lucy thought in her head before turning back to her fight along with Taurus.

Without a single warning, Lucy felt a pang of pain by her abdomen and remembered of her injury from earlier. _Damn… That black magic must have seeped into me… I'm going have to get Wendy to heal- _When she collapsed of the sudden overtake of black magic that was slowly spreading inside of her. Taurus and Loki felt that a large amount of magic that they counted on disappeared and turned to find Lucy groaning in pain.

"LUCY!" then Taurus poofed away leaving only a breeze of wind as he was forced back but Loki still had his own magic to count on to stay here. But it won't be able to last long because he wasn't anticipating the sudden fainting of Lucy. As he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, someone quietly hit Loki out cold and he disappeared as well. _Lucy… _

**Okay, so the story is basically like happening all at once so sometimes events might overlap or characters that already finished might show up again… Or sometime like that, just wanted to mention that for all of you lovely readers! Thanks for reading and comment and all that other stuff! **


	11. Chapter 10

The Battles (Part 3)

***The story starts off right when Natsu runs out of the battle after breaking the sword.***

* * *

Natsu dashed away from the field once he had broken the sword towards the train, wishing that Happy was still surviving there. He was totally oblivious of the scene that was going on behind him. Arriving at the broken-down train freight, he noticed the bag that held his friend. Judging from the size of it now, it had shrunk an unimaginable amount that was now just outlining the shapes of the three cats. The fire mage could clearly see where Happy was, despite that there were two other Exceeds that were suffocating inside of the bag as well.

_Happy… Just give me a little more time. _Natsu began planning in his head of what to do to avoid the shock from the magic circle that was engraved onto the outside of the bag. When he remembered how he had absorbed Laxus' lightening before. _I bet I can do that again…_ Hoping that it all went well, Natsu cautiously approached the sack with his hands.

"Happy! Hang on tight; I'm going to get you out of there!" Natsu shouted to make sure that Happy could hear him. But only a muffled sound was heard, but that was enough to make sure that he was alright in there. "Alright… Here I go." He whispered under his breath. His hands were sweaty with fear but he was still determined with this. His hands quickly held tightly on the opening of the bag that was closed tightly and even just touching it, there was still an incredible shock wave that wound its way into Natsu's body. His body was shaking feverishly but that didn't stop him. Then he tore the bag open and the magic circle had broken as well. Natsu lost the strength in his legs and collapsed onto the floor but luckily Happy, Frosh and Lector were safe now.

"Happy?" Natsu peered into the bag to finding the Exceeds gasping for air. He made a grab at Happy and stared with worried eyes but Happy returned a reassuring smile. Natsu let out a sigh of relief and picked up Frosh and Lector out of the bag.

"Are you guys alright?!" the three of them nodded in reply, still maintaining their breathing patterns. "Good, well then we better be helping our nakamas (friends) now!" Natsu exclaimed and carried his friends in his arms. Jogging out of the train, Natsu whipped his head around to see find Sting and Rogue. Spotting them off in the distance, he sprinted towards the other two Dragon Slayers.

"STING! ROGUE!" the targets turned their heads to see Frosh and Lector safely tucked in Natsu's arms.

"Lector!" Sting rushed over to his friend as well as Rogue, who followed behind him. Natsu put both of them down and stepped back as Sting and Rogue tightly embraced their friends. But it didn't last long because a short blade came hurdling towards them and they were fast enough to dodge it.

"Thanks Natsu. " Rogue said with a smile and turned his back towards him with Frosh in his arms now. Natsu nodded and turned to leave with Happy.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked, looking around the place and then spotted the blond haired mage dealing with the two other mages from NightBlade. "There she is!" he said excitedly with a smile but then it disappeared as fast as it appeared as he saw Lucy suddenly collapsed.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted and Taurus as well as Loki vanished, returning back to the Celestical World. Desperately searching for someone closer to her to aid Lucy but everyone was busy with their own things to even notice their own surroundings. Natsu cursed under his breath and met eyes with Happy, "Happy… Can you fly?" Happy nodded and leaped, he let out his wings and his tail picked up Natsu.

"Lucy…. Please be alright." "MAX SPEED!" off they sped off towards the collapsed Lucy and the two NightBlade mages who were surrounding Lucy.

-On the Battle grounds-

"Should we take this one as a hostage, I'm sure we can use her against them somehow…" the shorter spoke, the taller one nodded his head in agreement when they heard a distant whizzing sound and turned to see Natsu and Happy soaring towards them.

"What?! I thought the spell that we put on earlier knocker that kid off his feet?! How in the world was he able to open the bag?" one of them exclaimed but the other was busy working a spell around Lucy.

"Stop oogling your eyes at that flying idiot and come and help me with this!" the split personality member hissed at the short one. "Give me all your blades that you have on you other than your main one. Use your Doll Caster magic to create a dome that surrounds this blondie. If that kid knocks you out then his girlfriend is going to be skewered." Sneering at the thought of it.

"But you don't even have any magic powers left. What are you gonna do?" the small one frantically asked, glancing to see that Natsu and Happy weren't too far from them now.

But he just waved it off as it was nothing, "I'll work something out. It's not like I'll die if my sword breaks." Then stood up from his position, "Make the dome." He said sternly and turned face Natsu who had been dropped from Happy, his arm covered in flames. Taking out a hidden blade that was under his cape, holding it outwards defend himself.

"GIVE LUCY BACK!" slamming his fist into the blade and shattered it into pieces. Punching the opponent straight in the face and slamming him into the ground. The other member turned in shock at the outcome; their blades were made out of some of the strong materials you could possibly use for a sword. No one had ever been able to break it like that; many could only merely just scratch the layer of metal.

Shaking madly, he took a step back as Natsu advanced towards him. His hands were getting clammy when his back hit the surface of the dome that he had constructed just a while ago. Then a sneer began to wide on his face, Natsu glared at what he was smiling at and his eyes widen when he saw Lucy under a dome of blades all pointing towards her.

"You won't want to be hurting your girlfriend now do you?! You better not be making a move or else… She's good as gone." He threatened at Natsu . The Dragon Slayer flinched at the thought of injuring Lucy if he wasn't carefully enough. His fists clenched together even harder, his growing desires to punch this guy was hitting a breaking point but he couldn't.

He took another step forward and came face to face with the man, "Release Lucy right now." The NightBlade member started to sweat from his nervousness – swallowing loudly – he nodded in fright. Without thinking, he stopped his magic on the dome and forgot about the blades.

Natsu panicked and pushed him aside, diving to cover Lucy…

*Splat!*

Slowly, blood began to paint the ground around them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9:**  
Everything was hazy when Lucy slowly opened her eyes; an odd warm substance covered her hands. There was feeling in her gut that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Finally her vision focused onto the floating cloud above her. She turned her head to see one of the NightBlade members from earlier was on the ground whimpering and clutching onto another body, which she pressumed as the other member. However, far off on the field there was an odd shape of something blue. _HAPPY! Wait… Where's Natsu…? _The thought spun inside of her mind several times before she had the energy to sit up but something was on top of her body that won't allow her too. She swallowed in fear as she slowly looked down to see the top of her partner's pink fluffy hair. Apart from that, there were many different weapons that stuck out from various angles that were embedded into his back.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy slowly lifted one of her hands but it was dripping with blood -beginning to shake feverishly- she pulled herself from under Natsu's body. Then rushed to his side to examine his wounds, Lucy cringed at the looks of the depths of the wounds. But without Wendy here, they didn't really have anyone to heal any of them right now. She whipped her head around to face the NightBlade members.

"Were you the ones that hurt Natsu?!" she shouted in a loud voice, scaring him more now.

"I-I'm… S-s-sorry. I f-forgot about the k-knives… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Apologizing over and over again at Lucy, but she didn't want to hear him out anymore. She was busy frantically trying to see if the Dragon Slayer was still alive. Lucy scanned the place and the only other people that she could call for help were Levy and the Tri-Men. Her eyes brighten up a little when she noticed the bandages that were carefully wrapped around certain wound areas.

"LEVY-CHAN!" however they were too far for them to hear her. Pulling out Virgo's key, the Celestial mage used the last bit of magic to call her out. Whipping it out, she called out the purple haired Celestial Spirit; a puff of white smoke disappeared as well as the magic circle.

"Princess, what will be my punishment?" Virgo asked as she twirled around to face her master. But Lucy shook her head.

"Virgo, can you get Levy-chan here? Natsu needs help…" Lucy ordered in a quiet and trembling voice, she placed Natsu carefully on her lap and not daring to even try to flip him over. Virgo nodded and a hole was suddenly created into the ground, far off where Levy was. Lucy could spot Virgo jump out and pull Levy down with her after giving a brief explanation of the situation that she was in.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said in a panicky voice as she was let down from Virgo's arms.

"Natsu… What do we do?!" tears were fighting to fall out of Lucy's eyes; Levy looked just as worried as well.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll handle this." The blue haired mage said in a confident voice, she stood away from the group and moved her arms in a certain way. Lucy could see what you were writing and suddenly a large amount of different first-aid supplies dropped onto the floor. Levy started working on the knives and once they were pulled out, Lucy could see that they were slowly healing. Considering that he's a Dragon Slayer and that he has been injured countless times. Natsu did build quite a tolerance towards pain and wounds.

Lucy helped Levy with the bandaging after a couple blades were pulled out and Lucy felt Natsu flinch a little on her lap.

"Natsu?" Lucy stopped wrapping and looked down at Natsu's face, his eyelids moved a little but then relaxed. To Lucy, it seemed like he was asleep. Lucy went back to bandaging that battered up Natsu. Once they were finished Lucy thanked Levy and Virgo took her back to the rest of the group to help them with other things.

Natsu was breathing slowly on Lucy's lap, his chest rising up and down slowly, "Happy…" Lucy heard him mumble the blue cat's name and her head snapped up as she had forgotten about Happy. She fumbled with her keys and called out Virgo again, "Virgo, can you get Happy back here?"

"Yes princess." And she spun another hole into the ground and popped back with Happy safely in her arms. The small blue Exceed seemed to be tired out and was snoring quietly in her arms. Virgo carefully handed Happy to Lucy and bowed, returning back to the Celestical World. Lucy caressed Happy's fur gently and felt tired herself but she couldn't let down her guard. Natsu and Happy were resting and Lucy was determined to keep them safe. She let out a sigh and watched over the pair.

* * *

Everything was hazy and blurry as well as his own senses, irritated by it. Natsu glanced around the place, empty and foggy; swamp-like. It had a peaceful feeling to it but he didn't really feel it. The vast white empty place made Natsu suspicious. What happened? How in the world did he even get here? He remembered something about knives and Lucy…

"Lucy!" He shouted her name as he pivoted around, seeing if he could be able to spot the familiar blonde girl but nothing came in response. "Where am I?" though there was no one to hear him other than himself. Then a beacon of light shot out right in front of him. Natsu used his arms to cover his eyes from the blinding light but even with them closed, it still stung his eyes. Suddenly, it stopped and a mystical sound came humming out from it. Cautiously, Natsu opened his eyes slowly and saw a large figure hovering in front of him, just a bit taller than he was.

"_Natsu, beware of the future…" _the being paused for a considerable second and Natsu stared at the floating person, "_your friends may be different in a way you've never imagined." _ Then it disappeared back into the ground and the beam of light followed, leaving nothing but a spot of light. The pink-haired mage stared at the ground in confusion but took the words into thought.

"My friends…" his body tensed at a possibility but pushed the thought away. All of a sudden, his body felt heavy and his mind was blank at any thought. His legs gave way and Natsu crumbled onto the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Lucy sat calmly on her knees as she felt the Flame Dragon Slayer's head shake back and forth on her lap. He mumbled about something incomprehensible and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Natsu?" with a panicky voice, she started to gently shake him awake and his eyelids suddenly shot open. They were filled with fear and his senses were sharp. But when Natsu saw Lucy's anxious face, his body relaxed and slowly to sat up in a painful way. "Are you alright? You were mumbling about something in your sleep…" she trailed off as Natsu looked a bit off. Lucy called Natsu's name several times until she got a confused Natsu with a grunt.

"What? Where's everybody?" Natsu began to bombard Lucy with all sorts of questions regarding about everyone else.

"Most of them are getting treated by Levy right now. I think only Erza and Tsuki are still going at it." Natsu's eyes scanned the area and saw that most of the members were bandaged and resting. The other NightBlade members' bodies littered the grounds, some blown far off from the place where they only appeared as a small speck. Then his eyes rested by the area where the scarlet-haired girl had switched to another different set of armour.

"Happy's still sleeping…" Lucy said, hoping to get Natsu's attention again and he turned to look at the peaceful looking blue Exceed resting safely in Lucy's arms.

"Guess MaxSpeed took most of his energy," he ruffled Happy's head in a father-like way, "Thanks Happy." Lucy smiled at the cute scene, then stood up and helped Natsu up as well.

"Let's get to the others." Lucy suggested and handed Happy to Natsu as she pulled out Virgo's key. In a flash, the familiar pink-haired maid popped out and bowed at Lucy. "Can you get us over to the others over there?" pointing in the direction where Levy was, Virgo nodded and held Lucy in her arms. Using a new hole, Lucy surprised the others when she magically jumped out of the ground. Then Virgo returned to get Natsu and Happy over to the rest.

"That'll be all, thanks Virgo." With one last bow, the maid disappeared yet again.

"Natsu, you look… Uh. Good?" Gray raised his brow at him then looked back at Lucy. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Natsu brushed off Gray, "Is everyone done getting treated?" Levy nodded at him.

"Just finished." As she slipped a pin through the cloth bandaging on Rouge's arm.

"Then let's get going. We're going to be late for the meeting about the mission." Sting retorted and shrugged on his jacket. Natsu nodded in agreement and quickly everyone rushed over to Erza's side, that wasn't too far off from where they were resting.

"ERZA!" Gray and Natsu called out in unison as they were nearing the place now. When a sudden scream echoed out and everyone paused, Erza.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!


	13. Chapter 12

Lucy stared at the battlefield where Erza and Tsuki were fighting in, it felt as if an artist took a big fat brush and dipped in red paint. Spreading the luscious colour everywhere, splatters here and there. It was an abhorrent sight and Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of it. Most of all, Erza was lying on the floor, her hair camouflaging into the blood. There was large gashes on several different places; calves, arms and body. Everywhere, blood was dripping down of her and her heavy breathing was the only sound that echoed through Lucy's mind. Though Tsuki did have several scratches across her body here and there but none of them were deep enough to be fatal to kill her.

Natsu and Gray ran immediately to help the wounded mage and Tsuki was standing not too far off with a large smirk spread across her face. Pride that she had revenge on them and pride to avenges the 'murder' of the NightBlade guild.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I thought that the legendary Titania would be better than this." She paused for a moment, savouring the moment, "Pathetic," spatting the word like venom. Anger boiled up even more in Natsu and he leap towards Tsuki –who was holding the large katana- with his flames engulfing his arm. While the Tri-Men had gone to lift Erza out of the way and towards Levy where she was looking pale with worry along with Gajeel and the sleeping Exceeds. Sting and Rogue stood off by the side, not sure whether to join in or not, so they decided to hide in the shadows for now until necessary to come out.

While Tsuki was off guard, Natsu landed a punch straight in her face. A satisfying crackle could be heard and Tsuki was pushed back with blood starting to stream from her mouth. There was an angry gaze on Natsu's eyes and Lucy could tell that Natsu would kill her if he wanted to. Tsuki staggered up and swung her katana in front of her, facing the blade straight at Natsu.

"Let's see how you, dear Dragon-Slayer, will be able to do…" she sneered at Natsu. When Gray walked up beside Natsu with the same look on his face like a mirror image of Natsu, "I don't think you should be forgetting about me." Menace came from his eyes and Gray positioned himself on the ground with his fist in his other hand. Cold fog began to build up around Gray but they barely even touched Natsu's flames as they licked the ground and Natsu was surrounded in his flames.

Lucy was standing not too far from the pair of friend -enemies but she pulled out Leo in case anything was to happen. With a swing of the arm, Loki had come out of a puff of smoke and sensed the tension of the area almost immediately. "Lucy, are you alright?" there was a trace of worry in his voice but most of it was filled with the anger and hate towards the people who had injured Lucy.

"I'm fine. Help Natsu and Gray, I really don't know what she's capable of doing if that's what happened to Erza…" Lucy glanced back at Erza who was currently being tended by Levy with the help of the Tri-Men. Loki had followed where Lucy had stared at and his eyebrows were pinched together even tighter. A sudden clang of a fist-to-sword sparked the start of the battle and Lucy looked back to find that Natsu and sent another punch straight at Tsuki but she was faster this time and stopped it with a mere swing of her blade. But that didn't stop Natsu, Gray had quietly sneaked behind Tsuki and a group of ice lancers had emerged from him. Snitching Tsuki's body but she had leaped away after a couple cuts and Natsu's flames were powerful enough to melt them away in an instant. Gray scowled at her as did Natsu.

Tsuki spat at the ground and looked back up at the two of them, "Two against one, that's cheating." She said in a teasingly way and she glanced over at Lucy. "Let's use you, so then it'll be two on two." Loki stared at Tsuki with clenched fists and his lip in a thin tight line. When the line hit him, Tsuki was talking about the dark magic that was still lurking inside of Lucy. Loki spun around to find a petrified Lucy, when he caught eye contact with Lucy his thoughts reflected hers. Lucy knew what was going to happen. She had to get away or else who knew what she could possibly do. Just as she turned to run –by the decision that she picked- Lucy felt a sudden spasm in her body and she froze. Not because she wanted to but something held her back and her body twitched. She fled onto the ground and a fit rose up inside of her. Her vision had begun to blur and the last thing that Lucy saw was the lion mane of Loki's hair before everything became black.

On the other hand, Rogue and Sting had noticed Lucy's sudden change of actions and rushed over to the mage's side as Loki clutched onto the fainted mage. "What happened?!" Sting asked as he skidded to a stop, with a concerned pair of eyes and Rogue followed after.

"Black magic's inside of her…" Loki looked back at Tsuki who in a hand-to-hand fight with Natsu. "We've got to get her out of here. We need Wendy."

"But that midget isn't here." Sting remembered the blue haired girl who participated in the games. But Rogue stepped up and picked up Lucy, "We can still get her away from here; we don't know what that black magic can do in her. Best to get away." Stating it calmly but inside he was just as agitated as Loki and Sting. "Head back to the Celestial World, tell the others there and get someone out. Get someone strong in case if we need help keeping her down." Sting ordered Loki and they casted anxious looks over at Natsu and Gray.

"Don't tell them, they won't be able to concentrate." Rouge stated and began to walk away but in a quick pace. Sting jogged up to match his strides with Rogue's. Loki had returned back to his world and begun to tell all of Lucy's celestial spirits about the current situation. Soon enough, Loki had brought Capricorn –using Loki's magic power- and quickly went to find Lucy and the others.

* * *

Back to where Natsu and Gray were Tsuki had noticed that the other two Dragon Slayers had taken Lucy away and she swore lowly at them for doing so. But it wouldn't take long for her little new _friend _to arrive when she called her. Tsuki jumped back from the two and raised her katana with one hand then brought it back crashing onto the ground with the blade pointing skywards. An evil glint shone in her eyes and Natsu had caught it. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of what she could possibly be trying to do now.

Tsuki then began to recite an ancient spell in her mother-tongue, "_I commend thy one to come forth, a puppet that will become Tsuki Yoru, daughter of the sixteenth NightBlade master, NightBlade's comrade." _ A purple magic circle appeared underneath of her and a dark fog had begun to flow out of it. Tsuki's figure had disappeared inside of the fog and Natsu and Gray stood back to back, watching carefully for any movement inside of the murky fog that surrounded them.

* * *

Lucy lay on Rogue's black cape and during several intervals, her body had twitched and had fits where she would become pale and start to gasp for air. But luckily they only lasted for a minute before calming down again. Loki and Capricorn had returned to the Celestial World after Loki had begun to look exhausted from keeping the two Celestial Spirits in the Human world. When they bided their farewells, the two had made Rogue and Sting swear that they would protect Lucy at all costs. The Dragon Slayers were sitting beside Lucy when she woke up. Slowly, she seat up and Rogue had rushed to help her sit up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sting asked and noticed that Lucy's eyes were blank and dull. They had lost their usual shine and brightness, now it was just a pair of lost-looking eyes.

"Lucy?" Rogue called at her but she didn't even move a muscle as to turn to look at Rogue. "Lucy?" Rogue's voice became slightly shaky and Sting had noticed. But he lost his concentration when Lucy stood up and disappeared.

* * *

New chap! Hope everyone liked it! d=(´▽｀)=b

I added a poll onto my profile page: /u/4170098/RachkieRox

(Just add the site's name...)

Just a quick Q for what you guys want for the pairing! :)


End file.
